


Nami Enjoys Graphic Lesbian Sex After Robin Politely Asks To Lick Her Feet (Subtitle: I don’t even know, man)

by DyingAtDelphi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Difference, Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Comedy, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fondling, Foot Fetish, Friends to Lovers, Inappropriate Use of Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit Powers, Masturbation, Nipple Play, One Shot, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyingAtDelphi/pseuds/DyingAtDelphi
Summary: Let’s face it, Robin is a 30 year old virgin. Today, she discovers an interest in Nami’s legs and politely asks (read: pays money) to lick Nami’s feet. But it’s not immoral because they love each other very much, and the cunnilingus being free makes this entirely legal. This story also features sexual use of the hana hana no mi, repetitive author shittery, and a nice, cuddly ending.
Relationships: Nami/Nico Robin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Nami Enjoys Graphic Lesbian Sex After Robin Politely Asks To Lick Her Feet (Subtitle: I don’t even know, man)

It was a warm night on the Thousand Sunny. Though the waters were now calm, they had been sailing through rough waves and enemy ships all day. Not to mention, Robin seemed totally out of it, her gaze exclusively aimed at the ground.

Nevertheless, it was bedtime. Well, for the boys, at least; the girls take baths at midnight, because Sanji is a crusty gremlin whose eyes only shut after dark. He is the definition of horny on main. He would comment, “mm, can i join?” on a girl’s nude pics, while saving them to his five terabyte porn folder.

Still, there was something up with Robin. Just staring at the floor, even while washing her hair. Which, I suppose, is the right thing to do when washing hair. I forgot where I was going with this.

Anyway, by the time they dried up and got dressed, Nami got curious.

“Is something wrong?” she asked, “You’ve been kinda... off.“

“Did it show on my face?”

“I mean, you’ve been looking down all day. If it’s something I can help with, tell me.”

“Thank you, Nami. You’re very kind,” Robin’s smile was as warm and pleasant as always. But she sighed, pausing for a just a moment. “May I ask a favor?”

“What is it?”

“You see...” the tension could be cut with a knife, “I would like to lick your feet.”

There was an exceedingly long silence.

“Huh?”

“I can’t explain the phenomenon, but I’m overcome with the urge to put your feet in my mouth. I’d like to explore it, in the name of research.”

“I’m _so_ confused.”

“Please let me suck your toes.”

A long second passed.

“You’re serious?! I thought you had some weird interests, but this is ridiculous!!! I hate myself for worrying!!!”

Excessive punctuation is the key to accuracy. I am a genius.

“I’m very sorry. Is that a _no?”_

“Obviously!!!”

Hm, this was a roadblock.

The Oharan fetishist thought for a brief moment, running the options. You see, Robin is the most educated Straw Hat; besides her natural affinity for books, she is blessed with unfailing intelligence. 

Her IQ is massive. Her brain? Galactic. Her intellect? **S U P E R I O R .**

Thus, the solution was clear.

She pulled out her wallet. “I’ll pay you a million berries.”

“Well, okay, if you insist,” Nami put her legs up on the table, “Do whatever you want.”

As they say in Ohara: money talks, bitch.

...

She handed over the cash and inched closer, rubbing Nami’s calves and feet.

“I didn’t notice until today, but you have such pretty legs. I couldn’t help but stare at them.”

Nami’s face flushed with red. “Jeez... that’s what it was?”

After a moment of gentle rubbing, true to her word, Robin used her tongue. The hot bath made Nami’s skin soft and warm, with the faint aroma of strawberry.

For her, it was a bizarre experience, sort of like... repeatedly kicking a jellyfish.

Wait, no, that metaphor sucks.

Setting that aside, it wasn’t a bad feeling. It tickled, mostly, but a strange shiver went up Nami’s spine. 

_”I’m going to throw myself overboard if I get horny from this,”_ she thought.

That is, until she noticed Robin masturbating.

“Is... is it really that good for you?”

“Absolutely...” she slid two fingers inside, “...worth every penny.”

Robin continued sucking on Nami’s toes, gently massaging and licking her feet all the way up from the heel.

“I’m gonna be real, this is doing nothing for me,” Nami said. 

“I see. Unsurprising, as feet are only an erogenous zone for a small percentage of the population. Can I try another experiment?”

“...sure?”

Her right hand let go of Nami’s calf, slipping under her skirt instead.

“R... Robin?”

“I posit that stimulating your vagina will make licking your feet more pleasurable. That, or it distracts you from this awkward situation for a while. Can I?”

“...alright.”

Two fingers softly rubbed her clit from over her panties. Now we’re cooking with fucking gas.

Nami still felt nothing from her feet, but Robin’s fingers, plus the sight of her playing with herself, got things started. Unconsciously, she was starting to move her hips, taking shallow breaths. If things kept going this way, it could be a _very_ good night...

“Well,” Robin said, sitting back, “this was nice. Thank you for indulging my selfish request. You’re probably tired, so you can go to sleep—“

“Hang on!” replied Nami, just a bit too loud, “You’re... done? Already?”

“It’s been 30 minutes. I had a wonderful time, though I apologize if your feet feel dirty.”

Nami felt the crossroads of uncertainty. Letting the night end here... it would be a waste.

“Well, um... you paid a million berries, so...” Tense, she slid her top straps down, exposing her medium-sized milkers. Yeah, I’m calling them that. She also reached under her skirt, pulling her panties down and off. Sitting on the edge of the table, directly in front of Robin, the girl spread her legs. “If... if you want, I’ll throw in something else to lick, totally free.”

There was a short pause.

“What a deal. You’re very generous.”

With a quick smile, the archaeologist grabbed Nami’s legs, pushing them way back. Her eyes focused entirely on the wet, aching pussy beneath her skirt.

“I see. Let me apologize for leaving you unsatisfied.”

With a breath, she dove right in. Call it oral atonement.

Putting full effort on her tongue and jaw, Robin crossed her arms, activating her power. A pair of hands appeared to massage Nami’s chest.

Nami was already close from rubbing—this was simply too much. But the word “excessive” doesn’t apply to the Straw Hat Pirates.

As Robin sucked on Nami’s clit, she summoned another body to occupy her lips. 

With that final layer, her lower half shook like a pipe organ playing Ozzy Osbourne’s 1980 hit _Mr. Crowley_. Or, more applicably, like Whitebeard breaking the sky. I dunno, something shaky—you have an imagination.

It was the ultimate attack. The gasping ginger just couldn’t hang on.

Her eyes went blank, her toes curled up, and her whole body twitched. The intensity was frightening, but neither gal was thinking—they were fully absorbed in the moment.

Coming down and steadying her breathing, Nami pulled one of the Robins closer, whispering in her ear. _”Let me suck your tits.”_

Taken aback, but extremely pleased, the original Robin—actually, hang on, that doesn’t apply. All of them are just conduits that connect back to the main Robin, since she feels everything they do. What would they even be called? Meat puppets? Human USB cables?

Forget it, not worth thinking about.

Robin dangled her boobs over Nami’s face, letting her play with them. Fondling them, she gently licked and pinched the nipples, finding immense satisfaction in the woman’s heavy breathing.

“I love your massive fucking titties, Robin. Your ultra-deluxe, ship-sinking milkbags. Your double supreme Oharan doinky boinkies. They’re beautiful, just like you.”

Robin’s face went red. She was completely dripping. “Here’s what I need you to do, Nami...”

Her arms uncrossed, turning the power off. Not so gently, she sat the navigator up and held her chin, giving her an intense, loud, sloppy kiss, until strands of saliva broke between them. “I need you to kiss me like that, down there.”

“Y... yes, ma’am.”

Her weakness to female sailors was acting up again. Immediately, they switched spots.

Nami spread Robin’s legs, rubbing her soaked thighs. With a smile, she put a gentle smooch on the clit, then sucked on the beauty’s pussy until her hips twitched.

Her tongue went all the way inside while her lips rubbed Robin’s soaking vulva. It was very much like a kiss—with all of the love and passion of a regular one—punctuated by wet smacks. 

“I like doing this,” Nami put another kiss on it, “it kinda feels like we’re in love.”

“R-really?” Robin managed to stammer out, between breaths.

“Really.”

Standing up, she stared the quivering ‘demon’ in the eyes, giving her a peck. “Hey, Robin... want a girlfriend?”

The woman’s heart hammered into her chest. Not even waiting for the answer, Nami returned to her pussy with double the effort, until her entire body began to tremble. With one more “kiss,” it was done.

Wiping off, Nami admired the pirate ten years her senior, who, struggling to find her breath, managed a shaky thumbs-up. 

They slept very warm in each other’s arms that night.

...

It was the next morning. Delightful ocean breeze was in the air, the sun was in the sky... it was a beautiful day. Sanji, with hearts in his eyes and dessert in his hand, once again professed his love for their navigator. 

“Naaaaaamiiiiiii!” he shouted, in a piercing falsetto, “I made you a sundae! Do you love me yet? Can I have mommy milkies?”

“Look, Sanji...” she sighed, “you do realize that I’m gay, right?” 

Silence fell on the ship. It explained everything. The weight of a thousand Big Moms fell on his soul. “Then... then... maybe Robin—“

“Dating Nami,” Robin replied, not looking up from her book.

There was a pause, and then a door slam. “LIFE ISN’T FUCKING FAIR!”


End file.
